One More Dance
by angelicphantomdragon
Summary: When Halloween rolls around, Shion decides that he wants to go to a nearby masquerade dance, much to Nezumi's horror. Not only that, but Shion is looking pretty good in that vampire costume... How will this night end? NOTE: ratings may change from T to M later on
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nezumi asked hesitantly as Shion began to lace up his knee-high black boots.

"Of course," Shion said happily, and turned to face the blue-haired boy. "I've never been to a masquerade before. I can't wait to see what everyone dresses up as tonight!" he exclaimed happily. Nezumi sighed heavily as Shion stood to face him, his ruby red eyes boring gleefully into his own silver ones. Really, how could Shion be so excited about some stupid pre-Halloween dance?

"Besides, you look awesome in that mask," Shion added as Nezumi turned towards the door. Nezumi sighed again and touched his white mask that almost exactly resembled the phantom's mask from Phantom of the Opera. Although this stupid masquerade ball was probably going to be a complete waste of time, Shion had somehow managed to convince Nezumi to take him there, at least for a little while. Shion decided that he was going to dress up as some sort of vampire, while Nezumi begrudgingly settled on the Phantom of the Opera.

There was really no point in this stupid masquerade ball, Nezumi thought grumpily as Shion bounded behind him and closed the door, his black cape swooshing softly behind him, giving his white hair and pale skin an almost ghostly appearance in the soft dim candlelight of the dank hall. The only reason this dance was taking effect was because some stupid person decided that everyone in West Block needed to cheer up for the useless holiday of Halloween. One of the things that really bothered Nezumi was that most of the shops had actually _donated_ some of their hard-earned things to help out this ridiculous dance!

But worst of all? Dogkeeper had donated her hotel as the place of the masquerade!

"Hey, it might attract more customers, ya know!" Nezumi remembered her say with a smirk.

So not only did he have to show up dressed as a phantom with a mask with a white haired, child-like vampire in tow, but he was going to smell like wet dog for a week.

Nezumi glanced quickly at Shion following behind. However much this dance seemed a waste of time, Shion seemed really happy about it. Nezumi looked over at his partner. Shion was dressed handsomely, thanks to Nezumi's boss allowing Shion to borrow a vampire costume that was somehow still in great shape. A magnificent black cape rested upon his shoulders, and swirled around his back like velvety black water. His boots made a soft _clunk!_ as Shion stepped on the dirty ground, and his black attire contrasted greatly with his pale skin and soft white hair.

Not to mention that those clothes fit rather nicely on him…

_Stop right there_ Nezumi thought to himself as his mind began to wander in places it shouldn't wander.

Shion caught Nezumi looking and smiled.

"Really, Nezumi, you look amazing," Shion said approvingly, and played with Nezumi's slightly moth bitten cape.

Flustered, Nezumi yanked his cape out of Shion's grasp. Shion looked at him, temporarily shocked, but recovered quickly and smiled again.

"Don't worry, Nezumi. It'll be fun!"

"Fun, my ass," Nezumi grumbled as the hotel loomed in front of them. The scent of dog mingled with the smell of freshly baked goodies wafted in the air along with the sound of cheerful music and children's laughter.

"Here goes nothing," Nezumi mumbled as Shion excitedly ran about to greet Dogkeeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6 or its characters. I don't own Phantom of the Opera, Macbeth, or any other titles that may or may not be mentioned throughout the story.**

**Also, I wanted to thank all those who followed, faved, and reviewed my little fanfic. It really means a lot to me that you would take the time to read what I wrote. I'm truly grateful for your support :)**

**OH, and by the way, I might have to change the ratings from T to M after a while. I don't know when, though. (I don't think that would be a problem with you guys, though, right?)**

**Well, now that I got that off of my chest, here's chapter two. I hope you like it! ;D**

"Hey, Dogkeeper!" Shion cried gleefully as he smacked right into the boyish girl in front of him.

"Hey, Shion! Not so rough!" Dogkeeper said as she tried to pry off Shion's tight grip around her waist.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. Shion really never did change, did he? Nezumi noticed Karane, who was dressed in some sort of homemade princess costume, and her little brother, dressed as a prince, playing with some puppies off to the side, next to the fountain that Shion used to bathe the dogs. Cheerful music boomed around the hotel, and the bright afternoon sunlight shone softly along the desolate landscape surrounding the dance. A table filled with refreshments sat nearby, and judging by the amount of adults at the table, Nezumi could only guess that the bright red drink sitting in a somewhat clean bowl in the center of the table was spiked.

"Shion! You made it!" Rikiga said from behind Dogkeeper. Shion detangled himself from Dogkeeper to give Rikiga a hug, much to Dogkeeper's relief.

Nezumi felt a sudden, unexpected stab of jealousy. He never liked it when Shion hugged Rikiga (or anyone, for that matter. Really, did Shion not know the dangers just waiting out there for a boy as innocent as him?), but for some reason, the sight of innocent, vampire Shion being touched by Rikiga didn't sit well with him. Nezumi had to resist a sigh of relief when Rikiga (finally) released Shion.

"Are you supposed to be a vampire? You look great!" Rikiga said approvingly, looking Shion up and down adoringly as Shion smiled with pride. Nezumi felt another sharp stab of jealousy as Rikiga took in Shion's costume. What did Rikiga think he was doing, looking at HIS Shion like that?!

_Whoa, what?_ Nezumi thought to himself, and shook his head roughly. Man, there must have been something in the air making him so bothered and angry. Or maybe he ate something bad back at home….

"Nezumi, what's wrong?" Shion asked, noticing the pained look on Nezumi's normally cool expression.

"Huh? Nothing. Just tired. I don't want to be here. I'm, uh, getting a drink," Nezumi said quickly, and dashed for the nearby table as soon as he felt a red heat crawl up his cheeks. Shion just looked over in confusion as Dogkeeper clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's just what you would call a PARTY POOPER!" Dogkeeper said, loud enough for Nezumi to hear. Instead of responding, he just poured himself a spiked drink and drank it down in one gulp, which was then replaced by another drink.

Shion frowned in disappointment and walked over to Nezumi.

"C'mon, Nezumi. Let's go inside before it gets too dark," Shion said, and pulled gently on Nezumi's arm. Nezumi jerked away, a blush creeping up his face as his wide eyes met those innocent ruby red ones.

_Damn, I shouldn't have drunk that crap_ Nezumi thought as he allowed Shion to drag him to the inside of the building.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. More to come! (It will get better, I promise. I'm still trying to set the stage for the whole thing…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! If you haven't already guessed, I'm trying to upload chapters by day, since I ***_**cough**_*** have no life ***_**cough cough**_*****

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Things are starting to get better, I promise!**

The inside of the old, rusty hotel was beautiful. Soft candlelight lit the room brightly with the fading sunlight in the large, towering windows that dotted the magnificent walls. It seemed as if Dogkeeper had actually cleaned the place, because the floor and grand staircase glittered like never before, and the usually dank, grey walls looked a bit brighter and welcoming. Tables with refreshments lined the walls, filling the air with the scent of freshly baked sweets. Dancing couples wearing elegant masks and costumes swiftly moved around the dance floor with an experienced grace. The sound of children laughing mingled with the booming music and Dogkeeper's many dogs.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Shion exclaimed as he pulled a reluctant Nezumi along onto the dance floor.

"Look at what Dogkeeper did to the place! I wouldn't have ever recognized it if I had walked in on any other day."

Some puppies dressed up as little red demons trotted up to Shion and Nezumi, yipping for attention.

"Aw, Dogkeeper even dressed up the puppies! Look how cute they are!" Shion squealed, his red eyes widening in excitement, and picked up one of the fuzzy wriggling puffballs.

Nezumi grimaced. He could feel the warm, cursed alcohol beginning to slowly course through his system. He knew that the colors of the hotel couldn't possibly be that bright and happy, nor could vampire Shion be so cute holding little demon puppies….

"Here, Eve, have another drink," Rikiga said, and handed Nezumi a cup filled to the brim with the spiked red stuff. "You look like you could use it."

"No thanks," Nezumi grumbled, and pushed the red liquid back at a surprised Rikiga. Really, he didn't need any more alcohol, although the drink did look very good.

"Huh? I thought you liked this kind of stuff. Oh well, more for me. Shion! Want a drink?" Rikiga said, and handed a cup of what looked like water to Shion.

"Sure, thanks! Look how cute these puppies are, Rikiga!" Shion said, and showed the panting puppy to Rikiga. Nezumi growled as another stab of jealousy hit him hard, and he grabbed Shion's hand before Rikiga could touch Shion's hand to pet the puppy.

"Come on, Shion. They're about to play another song. We should dance," Nezumi stammered, and pulled a surprised Shion to the dance floor.

Unfortunately, the next song just happened to be a slow, seductive, gooey romance song. The sunlight outside was almost completely gone, leaving the dance floor in a dark, romantic mood that pulsated nicely along with the slow music.

Nezumi blushed as he wrapped his arms around Shion's waist. Shion, remembering what little Nezumi taught him about dancing, enveloped his arms around Nezumi's neck and pulled himself close, until their chests touched lightly.

**Sorry for leaving off on a cliffhanger, ya'll. But have to keep you guys interested somehow…**

**OH, and I wanted to thank all of you for taking the time to read this. I would also like to thank all the people who favorited and are following my story**

**And I also wanted to give a huge THANK YOU to theabridgedkuriboh for reviewing both chapters. It really does mean a lot to me that you would write them! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6 or any of its characters. (I mean, really, does it seem like I do?)**

**Ah, I finally got to the part I've been imagining in my head for the past few days. I hope you like it as much as I do! :)**

Shion felt elated. How he had dreamed of the day he could dance with Nezumi again! To feel Nezumi's strong arms hold him so safely, and to feel his warmth envelope him so sweetly…it was literally a dream come true. Shion had pulled himself so close that he could faintly smell the scent that was purely Nezumi, along with the scent of alcohol on Nezumi's breath. He could clearly see every crease on Nezumi's pale, lovely face.

Well, except for under the milky white mask that covered half of his face, but still… Shion couldn't think of anything better to describe this moment except, well, beautiful. Shion's breath hitched in excitement and he felt as if his heart was going to burst right out of his chest when Nezumi started to move their bodies to the slow melody.

_The alcohol must be really getting to me_ Nezumi thought as he slowly brought himself and Shion into the rhythm of the song. _There's just no way dancing with Shion could feel this good._

Nezumi's heart was pounding out of control, and wherever he happened to touch Shion, a shiver of what felt like electricity quickly flew across his body and left a trail of heat in its wake. Shion's beautiful eyes sparkled in the dim, soft candlelight, and he could feel both his and Shion's velvety capes swirling around both of them as they danced.

Nezumi guided Shion with an expert's grace, but was surprised that Shion was following along almost perfectly with very little help from him.

"I see you've been practicing," Nezumi told the other boy with a light chuckle.

Nezumi was startled to see Shion blush a deep crimson and turn his head away, averting his eyes.

"I have," Shion murmured softly. _If only Nezumi knew the truth_ Shion thought miserably as he watched a couple nearby dance. Shion had been practicing his dancing since the day he found out about the masquerade. He had practiced every day when Nezumi was out at the theater, just because he felt this strange, strong need to impress him. But even intoxicated, Nezumi had a certain, elegant grace that Shion could only wish for.

Shion wanted desperately to impress Nezumi, and he didn't know why. This feeling started the day Nezumi returned in his life after those four years, and no matter what Shion did, those feelings of a fluttering chest and shortness of breath wouldn't go away, and neither would the electrifying feeling that coursed through his body when the boy in front of him simply touched him.

_Could this be…love?_ Shion wondered, and turned to face Nezumi again. He felt as if his blush was now under control, and he smiled at Nezumi.

_I wish Shion wouldn't blush like that_ Nezumi thought to himself as Shion looked at him again. His cheeks were slightly flushed from blushing, contrasting against the paleness of his face and making his eyes seem darker, more seductive…making Nezumi think of things that went way beyond a simple friendship.

_Don't even go there,_ Nezumi kicked himself mentally, and tried to focus on the song.

The music got slightly faster, and Nezumi had the sudden urge to spin Shion. He knew it would make Shion happy, and…Nezumi couldn't understand why, but he really wanted to hear Shion laugh, even if for just a few moments.

_Ah, what the hell? I'm drunk anyway,_ Nezumi thought to himself, and spun a surprised Shion. Just like he predicted, Shion gave a small snicker, which turned into a delighted laugh as Nezumi continued to spin the white-haired boy.

The lights ran quickly across Shion's vision as he was spun by Nezumi. God, he loved this! He felt as if he and Nezumi were the only people in the world now. The colors of the women's costumes swirled in a world of dim light and color, which all came to a halt when Nezumi stopped spinning him to look into his eyes.

Shion gazed at Nezumi, his heart pounding. He placed his hands on Nezumi's chest, and could feel Nezumi's rapid heartbeat beneath his fingers.

_Is his heart beating as fast as mine?_ Shion wondered, just as Nezumi's face loomed close.

_I shouldn't be doing this_ Nezumi warned himself as his body moved of its own accord toward Shion. _We won't be able to be friends after this...he may not even WANT this…._

His heart no longer listened. Taking heed to the powerful emotions raging inside his chest, Nezumi gazed at Shion's sparkling, soft eyes. Without thinking, he leaned in, and before he could pull away, pressed his lips gently against Shion's.

**AARG, CLIFFHANGER! DX**

**I'm sorry about that, but I really need to get some sleep for school tomorrow :(**

**Once again, I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I know I say this a lot, but it means so much to me, and I'm truly grateful that you would bother to read what I wrote. You guys are the best! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this idea!**

It was as if a fireworks show had erupted between them. Exhilarating currents of fiery electricity pelted the two boys as they were brought together in a shy, uncertain kiss. Nezumi couldn't help but moan at the fiery sensation of Shion's soft lips upon his own, and he wrapped his arms around Shion completely to pull the beautiful boy closer and deepen their kiss. Nezumi heard Shion give a soft moan, and without warning, Shion gently bit Nezumi's lower lip. Nezumi groaned again and allowed his eyes to slip shut. He stroked his tongue across Shion's over and over again, shyly at first, then more boldly as Shion's eyes slipped shut and he started to moan. Nezumi's warmth enveloped Shion, and Shion pressed himself closer, needed more of that heat, even though he was already getting very hot, himself.

_Can this really be happening?_ Shion thought in a daze as Nezumi's tongue gently urged his own tongue to dance with his. He knew that the chances of dancing with Nezumi were already slim enough as it was, but to actually be able to _kiss_ him? Just about zero, if not below.

Shion knew that it was probably the alcohol making Nezumi do this, but he wished so desperately that Nezumi would feel the same way Shion felt for him. This strong emotion that wouldn't go away, like the scent of flowers that remained long after they have withered. Shion knew this kiss wouldn't last forever, and he continued to pull himself closer and closer, until the space between them disappeared and even air couldn't pass through.

They kissed desperately, the electrifying currents soaring between them growing stronger and stronger with each gasp of breath or stroke of tongue. Nezumi felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest when he felt Shion begin to kiss him back, even if it was just a small, shy yielding to his lips….

_Shit! What am I doing?!_ Nezumi suddenly thought to himself, and quickly pulled himself away from Shion. He shouldn't be feeling this way. This was _Shion_, for Pete's sake!

But Nezumi couldn't help but notice the sudden hurt and embarrassment in Shion's eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nezumi…I," Shion stammered, blushing a bright red, but before Nezumi could even think to listen, he ran off to the nearest bathroom. He couldn't stand to be in Shion's presence at the moment. Nezumi pulled himself into a nearby stall and braced himself against its wall.

What on earth was he _thinking?_ Shion was a guy! Nezumi knew he shouldn't be feeling this way over another guy. That was just _wrong!_

But his bruised lips and the tight hardness between his legs told a different story.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself as he slowly got out of the stall. "I need another drink."

_Did I do something wrong?_ Shion thought to himself as he watched Nezumi gulp down another drink. It was his fifth one in only three minutes, and Shion was starting to get worried. After Nezumi ran off, the song had ended, and it was very dark outside. Most of the people had gone home to put their children to bed, but a few older couples remained, dancing in the dim candlelight to another happy tune. Shion watched miserably as a man wearing a dark blue mask kissed his pregnant wife after spinning her gently and catching her in his arms. They looked so happy together…why couldn't he and Nezumi be like that?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rikiga asked, startling Shion out of his painful thoughts.

"Rikiga! I didn't see you there," Shion said, and forced a smile, although his eyes kept straying to the black haired boy at the refreshment table. Rikiga noticed Shion's pitiful façade and frowned.

"Did Eve do something to make you upset?" he asked, and sat down next to Shion, patting the boy's head. "It's your first Halloween party. You should be having fun instead of hanging out with that bastard."

"I know, but…," Shion started, then faltered as a tear began to fall down his cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" Rikiga said quickly, not knowing what to do with this sudden turn of events. "I'm sure that whatever he did, he didn't mean to do. I know he wouldn't purposely set out to hurt you."

"Hey, are ya talking about Rat over there? He's getting so wasted!" Dogkeeper said from behind the both of them. "Now that's how to have a party!" She then noticed Shion's expression and stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dogkeeper asked with the same surprised tone as Rikiga. Like Rikiga, she didn't know how to deal with crying people—especially if that person was Shion. She awkwardly patted Shion's back and looked over at Nezumi, who was drinking another cup.

"That's it. I'm not going to let him drink all of the liquor without leaving some for me!" Dogkeeper grumbled after a lot of awkward silence, and stomped off to fuss at Nezumi. Shion and Rikiga watched as Dogkeeper yelled at the drunken Nezumi, which would have been funny if Shion wasn't so heartbroken from Nezumi's earlier rejection. She then proceeded to fix herself a cup and drag Nezumi off to sit with her at one of the empty tables near the exit.

"It's getting kind of late," Rikiga pointed out after a few moments of awkward silence. "It looks like Nezumi and Dogkeeper are going to be at it for a while. Do you want me to bring you home?"

Shion didn't want to leave without Nezumi, but Rikiga did have a point. It was rather late, and the streets were dangerous at this time of the night. Not to mention, Nezumi and Dogkeeper seemed to be having a deep conversation, and although Shion burned to know what they were discussing, he respected that Nezumi probably wanted to keep his conversation private.

"Sure," Shion said, and got up to leave with Rikiga. But just as Rikiga and Shion got to the door, Nezumi got out of his chair and stumbled up to them.

"You ready to leave, Shion?" he asked, and glared at Rikiga, who shrunk under the intensity of his gaze. Shion noticed Dogkeeper smirking meanly behind Nezumi, but once she caught his curious gaze, she turned away and chuckled lightly before walking up the stairs.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Shion murmured, an unnecessary blush creeping up his cheeks. God, he wished the fluttery feeling in his chest would just go away….

"Then come on. We're going," he said, and grabbed Shion's arms a bit forcefully as he walked out of the hotel. Shion, startled by the forcefulness, followed along quietly and waved a silent goodbye to Rikiga and Dogkeeper before going out into the darkness of night.

"We need to talk," Nezumi said as they entered the house. Shion was sure that Nezumi would pass out from the amount of alcohol he drank, but the walk in the fresh night air seemed to have sobered him up quite a bit.

Shion sat down on the couch and waited for Nezumi to go on. He was a bit nervous as to what Nezumi was going to say. Was he going to put him out on the streets because of their kiss? Did he feel awkward and not want him around anymore? Terrible thoughts flashed through his mind as he began to imagine the worst-case scenario.

Nezumi was silent for a while before he spoke, his voice soft as velvet.

"I love you."

_WHAT?_

"What did you just say?" Shion asked, his breath hitching. No. It couldn't be. Nezumi wouldn't ever say that, would he? He was drunk, he had to be.

"I love you." Nezumi repeated, his face completely serious as his eyes bore into Shion's with staggering intensity and certainty. "I love you so much that I don't know what to do with myself. I've felt this way for a long time now, and after tonight, I don't think I can bear to keep these feelings away from you any longer. I love you," he repeated, and sat next to Shion on the small couch. Shion could feel Nezumi's body heat radiating from him, and could both see Nezumi's blush and feel his own creeping up his cheeks.

Shion didn't know what to say. He felt as if this was all just a dream. It had to be…real life was never this wonderful. Nezumi, actually admitting he liked him? Ha!

"I love you too," Shion murmured, and turned away, blushing crazily.

Nezumi blinked, astounded. So he wasn't the only one feeling this way?

"Shion," Nezumi said, and once Shion turned his way, he grabbed Shion's chin and kissed the boy softly on his lips.

"I know this may seem a little strange to you, but…," Nezumi couldn't finish. What he was about to ask for was a bit far-fetched, and he didn't know how Shion would respond, but the alcohol combined with the overwhelming feelings that surrounded him when he was around Shion was really beginning to get to him, and he desperately needed to ask Shion this, to get this off of his chest.

"Will you…will you sleep with me tonight?" Nezumi asked, and blushed. Shion's eyes widened in shock as understanding took place. Nezumi blushed even deeper crimson as he turned away. This was a bad idea. He should've just kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," he started, but Shion silenced him with a kiss.

"Yes," he said, gazing into Nezumi's silver eyes with gentle care.

"Yes. I'll sleep with you tonight."

**Sorry for the incredibly long chapter, everyone. I was really on a roll today, and once I started writing, I just couldn't stop!**

**Thanks again to all those awesome people who favorite, follow, and review my story! :)**

**Oh, and here's a fair warning…smut in the next chapter…just letting you know… ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**NOTE: THIS IS RATED M. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY, THEN PLEASE DON'T PROCEED TO READ**

**For the rest of you…please note that this is my first time writing yaoi…so I apologize if it's not exactly what you've been expecting. But I hope you like it nonetheless…it took me forever to stop blushing and just write the damn thing LOL**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nezumi asked as Shion sat on the narrow bed next to him. Both boys were blushing furiously, and neither one looked at the other. Shion sat so close that Nezumi could feel the body heat rolling off of him, and practically feel the heat of Shion's blush as it crept up his pale, lovely neck and across his cheeks.

"I like you, Nezumi," was Shion's quiet, shy response. "I've liked you since the first moment I saw you."

Nezumi gulped. He was filled with happiness and an indescribable bliss to know that Shion liked him back, but now that he knew they shared the same feelings, he didn't know what on earth to do. This had never happened to him before, and he was sure that this was Shion's first time having such strong feelings for another person….

"Nezumi, it's okay," Shion murmured, and placed his hand over Nezumi's, much to his surprise. Nezumi's gaze shot to Shion, who leaned in and kissed him softly. Nezumi's eyes slipped shut as they kissed, tenderly at first, then with a bit more passion. Shion closed his eyes and gave into the wonderful sensation of being kissed by Nezumi. Nezumi brought his hands up to the back of Shion's head and brought the beautiful boy closer, demanding more of his kiss. He felt the soft, white locks of hair beneath his hands, and couldn't resist burying his fingers in the silky curls. Shion suddenly felt his hands move up to Nezumi's chest to grip the black shirt he wore in order to have him closer, to feel Nezumi's lips press harder on his….

"Shion," Nezumi murmured, suddenly startled, against Shion's lips as they broke apart for air. Both boys were gasping for breath, and Nezumi had a soft, questioning look in his now wide eyes. Nezumi pressed his forehead against Shion's, and their breath mingled in their nearness. Shion, noticing Nezumi's hesitation, brought up his hand and trailed it across Nezumi's cheek reassuringly in response to the uncertainty lingering in Nezumi's eyes.

"Shion," Nezumi repeated, with more confidence, and pressed his lips to Shion's again. The fireworks between them erupted once more, and in a moment of heated passion, Nezumi found himself pushing Shion down onto the bed and positioning himself on top. Nezumi broke from the kiss to look at Shion sprawled across the sheets, his black cape beneath him making the pale boy irresistibly and deliciously alluring.

Shion gazed at the divine boy towering over him. With these strong emotions swirling around him, he couldn't help but feel as if he wanted Nezumi to love him…to make love to him. Shion blushed at the thought, but couldn't help but admit it was true. He loved Nezumi. He loved him so much that these feelings felt as if they were going to smother him at any moment. He wanted Nezumi to give himself to Shion, and in return, Shion wanted to give Nezumi all that he could….

Nezumi placed both of his legs on either side of Shion, and slowly began to unbutton Shion's shirt, a blush still present on his face.

_What if I'm going too fast?_ He couldn't help but think as he revealed, piece by piece, Shion's beautiful pale body. Nezumi held his breath as he took in the sight of Shion, now shirtless, on his bed and beneath him, blushing and flustered and silently asking for more.

Nezumi heeded the silent plea and slowly relieved Shion of his pants. He had to close his eyes at the throbbing pain between his legs as he undressed the submissive boy beginning to squirm beneath him.

_Damn,_ he thought. He was already hard. But apparently he wasn't the only one.

Shion, suddenly feeling tired of this foreplay, leaped up from the bed and forced Nezumi in a sitting position. Nezumi could only stare in shock as Shion practically ripped off Nezumi's shirt and pants, then proceed to toss them off of the bed. Shion stared into Nezumi's eyes with a lustful, predatory gaze and placed his hands on both of Nezumi's knees.

"Shion…," Nezumi said, his voice laced with surprise.

Suddenly realizing what he had done, Shion blushed even redder and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," Nezumi chuckled, and silently admired the naked boy. He noticed Shion's erection, and suddenly had to resist the strong urge to plunge into him, to take him right then and there. He groaned and tried to keep himself in check as he brought Shion closer.

Nezumi kissed Shion again, and pulled Shion onto his lap. Their breaths began to turn heavy with desire, and the feel of Shion's warm body sprawled against his own naked chest and lap felt wonderful, and he could feel Shion's thighs brushing his sides as Shion tried to lean in closer, to engage more in this lusty kiss. Nezumi, no longer able to resist these animal-like urges roaring through him, took one of his fingers and carefully wedged it into Shion's entrance.

"A-ah!" Shion cried out as Nezumi gently prodded his opening, and he wrapped his arms around Nezumi, desperately clinging for support from this strange, foreign stimulant. It hurt, this offending digit, but he could tell Nezumi was being as gentle as he could. Still, he couldn't help but claw at Nezumi's back at the ripping pain his fingers caused.

After a while, the pain began to give way to something much more pleasurable, and Shion, unwittingly, began to move in rhythm with Nezumi's finger, much to Nezumi's surprised and lustful delight.

"Nezumi…," Shion whispered, and grimaced in both pleasure and pain as Nezumi stuck another finger in. His eyes slipped shut as he continued to rock with Nezumi, and Nezumi brought his fevered lips to Shion's neck and sucked at his collarbone. Nezumi was about to burst. He wanted Shion…he wanted—no, needed— him. _Now!_

"Shion, I'm going in," Nezumi murmured breathlessly against Shion's throat, and as Shion nodded his lovely head eagerly, he plunged himself into the boy, struggling to find the will to be gentle. This was Shion's first time, after all, and he didn't want to hurt Shion, no matter what.

"Hnng!" Shion groaned as he felt the full length of Nezumi as he stretched deep inside of him. It felt so delightfully perfect, and when Nezumi began to move, Shion thought he was going to weep with joy as the pleasure rocked him to his very core. Nezumi's strong, protective arms came up around Shion and hugged him close as he pumped slowly, trying to both give Shion a feel for this new sensation and quench his own desires as well. He could feel Shion's hardness against his stomach, which made him almost dizzy with desire and practically forced him to pump harder, meanwhile rubbing his stomach along Shion's erection. He kissed Shion breathlessly, his tongue clashing violently with Shion's as they made love. Soon, they were like animals, panting for breath and begging for release.

"Nezumi…I'm about to…," Shion muttered urgently, his voice strained with hoarse pleasure. He closed his eyes as he felt Nezumi's belly rub against his manhood, giving him a pleasure that almost bordered on insanity, yet he tried desperately to hold it in.

"Me too," Nezumi murmured through gritted teeth, and Shion opened his eyes to see Nezumi gazing into his own with intensity like he'd never seen before.

"Together," Nezumi said in a strangled voice, and Shion nodded.

"Shion!"

"Nezumi!"

Both boys cried out as they came, and, completely spent, they collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat and…other fluids.

The cool night air began to dry off the sweat covering the boys as they tried to catch their breath. Nezumi turned to Shion, a blissful smile on his face.

"Are you okay, Shion?" he asked, and lightly touched the other boy's face. At this moment, he was grateful that the bed was so narrow…he could see Shion so clearly in the dim moonlight, and feel the heat rolling off of him as if it was his own. He gazed adoringly at Shion as his finger trailed over Shion's red, snakelike scar that covered part of his cheek. He noticed that Shion was beginning to shiver in the cool night air, and wrapped his arms around the cold boy, offering him his heat.

"Yeah," Shion said, his voice hoarse and tired. Despite the exhaustion settling over him, he couldn't help but feel wonderful.

No, wonderful wasn't the word he was looking for.

Loved.

That was how he felt as Nezumi enveloped him in warmth and pulled him close.

"You can sleep now if you want," Nezumi murmured against Shion's forehead, and kissed him there. Shion felt so warm and safe now in Nezumi's arms, and as he began to surrender to sleep, the last thing he saw was Nezumi grabbing a blanket and wrapping the both of them in it as Nezumi murmured, almost inaudibly, "Sweet dreams, Shion. I love you."

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first (lame) attempt at smut. As always, I am very grateful to all those who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my story. It means so much to me, and it gives me the motivation to keep writing. I don't know how long this story will last, but I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying it. Thanks again, and I (hopefully) will add another chapter tomorrow. Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Nezumi felt wonderful. When the soft rays of light peeking through the curtains finally convinced Nezumi to open his eyes, he woke to the beautiful sight of Shion sleeping against his chest, his white hair softly brushing against his chin whenever he took a breath. Shion's naked body curled against Nezumi, and Nezumi's arms were wrapped protectively around the sleeping boy under the covers in a warm, tender embrace.

Nezumi gazed at the white-haired boy in wonder. How could such a simple, naïve boy like Shion make him feel this way? These warm, powerful feelings of softness that rushed to overflow his chest whenever Shion looked at him, or simply walked near?

Nezumi was reluctant to get out of bed and away from Shion, but he knew that if he was late for another rehearsal, his boss would demand his ass on a silver platter. Deciding to stay in bed for a few more moments, Nezumi kissed Shion's head and hugged him close. Then, so as not to wake Shion, Nezumi carefully detangled himself and set off to the bathroom to take a quick shower so he could fix some breakfast.

"Morning," Shion murmured sleepily as he trudged out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Shion had awoken to find Nezumi not by his side to greet him, but in the shower. _Oh yeah, he has practice,_ he thought to himself as he attempted to get out of bed, only to fall back as a throbbing pain in his ass erupted like a volcano on steroids. He winced as he sat up. It took several painful moments for him to adjust to this new, painful sensation and carefully dress himself, and by the time he was able to walk around with only a sore bum, Nezumi was already in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Nezumi responded lightly, and turned to Shion. He tried to hold back his chuckle. Poor Shion was limping slightly from last night's activities, much to Nezumi's amusement.

_Maybe next time I should put on some lube…._

"How are you feeling?" Nezumi asked before he could dwell on those thoughts as Shion sat down on the couch and winced.

"Fine. A little sore, but I'll get over it," Shion responded with tired enthusiasm. He smiled. "What are you making?"

"Oatmeal. Oh, and Dogkeeper wanted me to ask you if you would help her clean up the hotel. She told me yesterday to ask you but I forgot. She said she would appreciate need the help, since the dogs aren't much help when it comes to sweeping and such."

"Sure, I'll do that," Shion said, then paused, thinking.

"Nezumi, what did you and Dogkeeper talk about last night?"

Nezumi stopped stirring the brown mush in the pot and laughed, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Nothing much," he said, refusing to meet Shion's eyes.

Of course, this only egged Shion to question further.

"Really, I want to know!" he said, and Shion couldn't help but smirk at the growing blush on Nezumi's cheeks.

"It's nothing, really," Nezumi said, and turned back to Shion, raising his large wooden spoon at him. "You don't need to know," he said, the spoon flicking bits of oatmeal around.

"Fine then," Shion said playfully, his grin still in place. "I'll just ask Dogkeeper when I see her."

"No!" Nezumi said loudly, then sighed and put his free hand over his eyes.

"She said that…I needed to stop being a little jerk and just, um…well…," he started, then blushed madly.

Shion, suddenly feeling bad for bringing up this apparently sensitive subject, shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if it's _that_ embarrassing, Nezumi," Shion said softly, looking down.

"No, I'll tell you," Nezumi said, and walked over to Shion. He hooked his finger under Shion's chin and lifted the boy's lovely face to look into his eyes.

"She told me that it was obvious that I had feelings for you, and that you had feelings for me, too, and that if I didn't admit it to you, I would only hurt you," he said quickly, and used one of his fingers to stroke Shion's scar on his cheek as he held Shion's gaze.

"And the last thing I want to do to you is hurt you."

Both boys just stared at each other for several moments, neither one knowing what to say. The warm feelings swirling around each other was almost tangible, and Nezumi had the sudden urge to kiss Shion again.

Although he was about to lean in and give in to his impulse, one of his many rats squeaked for attention, breaking their trance.

Nezumi and Shion leaned away from each other, both blushing furiously. Nezumi quickly turned back to the pot and took it off of the burner.

"Look, I have to get going. Make sure you take a shower before and after you leave, and don't talk to anyone you don't know on the way to the hotel," Nezumi said quickly, and tried to reach for the door.

"Do you really feel that strongly about me?" Shion asked softly, making Nezumi pause mid-step.

Nezumi turned back to see Shion, and was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"Shion! What's wrong?" Nezumi asked, alarmed, as he ran back to Shion and wiped one of the tears rolling down his face with his finger.

"Do you really feel for me that way?" Shion asked again, and looked into Nezumi's eyes, hope abounding in his wet, red eyes.

Shion only thought that Nezumi loved him last night because he was drunk. He thought that once Nezumi got over the alcohol, he would forget whatever happened between them, and that only Shion would remember, and keep those memories tucked away close in his heart. Now that he was actually hearing Nezumi say the words completely sober, he couldn't help but cry!

"Of course I do," Nezumi said, puzzled, and wrapped Shion in a hug. He didn't know why Shion was so emotional about this, but he didn't want to see him cry, so he just held him as Shion clung to him, wetting his shirt with his tears.

"But I think when Dogkeeper said that she was going to let you have one of her puppies, that was when I decided that I should tell you how I felt about you," Nezumi said, hoping like hell to put some humor on Shion's sullen mood…anything to make Shion smile again.

Just as he'd hoped, Shion stopped crying and looked up at Nezumi, grinning.

"Nezumi, can we get a puppy?" Shion asked in his shaky, just-cried voice.

Nezumi chuckled. "No."

"Please!" Shion begged as Nezumi rolled his eyes and started heading for the door.

"How on earth would we be able to take care of it? There isn't any place around for it to poop," Nezumi asked, then turned and chuckled at Shion's puppy-eyes.

"Besides, you get to wash them practically every day. You don't need one here."

"But it's not the same!" Shion said as Nezumi rolled his eyes and grinned, happy that he was able to successfully get Shion to stop crying.

"I'm leaving now. Don't forget to shower," Nezumi said, but just before he could open the door, Shion ran up to him.

"Shion, what do you wa-," Nezumi was cut off as Shion pressed his lips against Nezumi's in a quick, goodbye kiss.

"Have fun at rehearsal," Shion murmured, blushing, then ran off to the bathroom before Nezumi could say anything back to him.

As he walked out and closed the door, Nezumi couldn't help but bring one of his fingers to trace where Shion had kissed him. It may have only lasted for a split second, but he could still feel the intense electricity pressing against his lips from that small, innocent kiss.

_Damn, Shion. What am I going to do with you?_ Nezumi thought to himself as he started walking to the theater, his fingers still tracing where Shion had pressed his lips against him.

**Sorry for the late upload again…my dog was sick yesterday and I needed to take care of him. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun for me to write, and hopefully I'll be able to put up another chapter tomorrow. **

**Thanks to all who are following, favoriting, and/or reviewing my story! Every little thing means a lot to me, and I am very grateful that you guys would read my stuff! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Shion could still feel his heart pounding in his chest as the water from the shower ran over him in currents, cooling his hot skin. He still couldn't believe he was so bold as to kiss Nezumi as he was walking out the door. The moment he pulled away from Nezumi, he could see the delighted surprise in Nezumi's eyes as he looked Shion up and down. Then Shion, feeling embarrassed by what he had done, couldn't help but run away and jump into the shower. What else was he supposed to do?

Shion could still feel Nezumi's lips against his even as he got out of the shower and dried himself off. His back still hurt like crazy, but not nearly as badly as it did that morning. Shion shook his head at the memory and went into his room to get dressed, trying not to dwell on those thoughts.

"Hey, Shion! I knew ya'd come!" Dogkeeper said as she promptly handed him the broom she carried. She was dressed casually, with a dirty rag and a rotting wooden bucket full of soapy, murky water at her side. Dogs wandered about, picking up trash and placing them in a pile to be thrown away, and some nearby puppies barked and played in the cold morning sun.

"Of course I would come," Shion answered simply, and accepted the broom. One of the puppies playing nearby noticed Shion and ran up to him, pawing at his leg happily and barking for attention. Shion smiled at the small brown puppy and pat its head. _Why on earth wouldn't Nezumi want a puppy…?_

"Hey, get to work!" Dogkeeper yelled, her voice resounding off of the empty walls of the hotel and making Shion jump.

"Okay, okay!" Shion said, and got to work sweeping, the puppy on his heels the entire time.

"Hey, Eve!" Usagi, one of the men in the play, greeted as Nezumi walked onto the stage, clothed in a poufy Victorian dress. The play was Macbeth, and of course, being the best female-mimicking actor in the entire theater group, Nezumi was playing the role of Lady Macbeth. Although the dress made it hard to move, and the staggering amount of makeup caked his entire face and made him sweat under the hot stage lights, Nezumi didn't complain. He rather liked playing female roles….

"Hey, Usagi," Nezumi said as he got into place. The director was late today, but everyone in the play knew how temperamental the director could get, so they got dressed and ready for rehearsal for his arrival.

"I saw you and Shion at the dance last night," he said, and chuckled at Nezumi's attempt to raise his eyebrow. "You looked pretty drunk. Not that I'm complaining, of course. The booze was great."

"I don't remember seeing you there," Nezumi said, his bright red lipstick still kind of sticky and muffling his words. Usagi grinned wider.

"Look, practice is going to start any minute. What do you want?" Nezumi asked as he heard a door slam and the loud, obnoxious voice of the director yelling for everyone to take their places.

"I wanted to know if anything happened between you and Shion last night," Usagi said, and grinned even wider as Nezumi's eyes grew wide.

"Why would you want to know?" Nezumi asked as a sudden wave of shock and embarrassment hit him. Was he really that transparent in his feelings for Shion? And more importantly, why did Usagi want to know…?

"Dogkeeper was making bets with everyone on whether you two would get together or not," Usagi said smoothly to Nezumi's now horrified expression. "By the look on your face, I would say that I lost that bet."

Nezumi was stunned. Would Dogkeeper actually do something like that…?

_Yes. Yes she would_ Nezumi thought angrily as the rehearsal began. Now armed with that knowledge, he knew exactly where he was going to go after practice….

"Hey, Shion, what's that on your neck?" Dogkeeper asked as Shion wiped his forehead, sweating despite the chill in the air. It was late afternoon, and the sun had almost completely set.

"Huh?" Shion asked as Dogkeeper strolled up to him and moved his hair out of the way along his scar.

She pretended to give a surprised gasp.

"Shion, is that a hickey on your neck?"

"What?" Shion asked, and clamped a hand on the slightly bruised mark on his neck. A blush crept along his cheeks when he remembered the feel of Nezumi's lips suckling there last night….

Dogkeeper laughed at the uncomfortably blushing boy.

"Well, it looks like you've been a _very naughty_ boy, Shion!" Dogkeeper said, and laughed even harder at Shion when his blush turned even darker. Shion felt so embarrassed to be teased like this…it was simply mortifying. Especially if it was Dogkeeper who was teasing him!

"Shut up," a voice said from behind Shion. Shion turned to see a really angry Nezumi storming toward Dogkeeper, his fists raised as if ready for a fight. His face was flushed, and his eyes held a fire that made even Shion afraid to approach.

"Why did you make bets on us?" he demanded as he walked past Shion, using his own body as a sort of barrier between the blushing boy and the smirking girl.

"Well, well, well, ya found out. I give ya props for that. Who spilled the beans?" Dogkeeper said casually, not even concerned that Nezumi was mere seconds away from punching her in her face.

"Don't play dumb with me," Nezumi seethed, his anger almost tangible in its intensity. Shion was beginning to get scared. He had never seen Nezumi so angry before; Nezumi looked like he was about to lose it!

"Hey, since when is making a small bet bad? Ya know I'm low on money!" Dogkeeper defended herself, as if it was an excusable offense against friends. That answer only fueled Nezumi's anger, and Nezumi reared up to punch Dogkeeper….

"No! Nezumi, don't do it!" Shion cried, and grabbed Nezumi's arms and pinned them at his sides. Still angry but surprised at Shion's boldness (and strength…it wasn't easy to hold back an angry Nezumi), Nezumi glared at Shion, although Shion's outburst got rid of most of his anger. Shion's red eyes were begging him not to hurt Dogkeeper, even though she did something unspeakably mean to the both of them. Nezumi couldn't possibly understand where such compassion came from, but after a few moments of heated mental debate, he decided that if Shion thought Dogkeeper shouldn't be hurt, then he was going to go along with him.

Nezumi shook his head.

"Come on, Shion. We're leaving," he said, and pulled himself free only to grab onto Shion's arm roughly and drag him behind, leaving a still-smirking Dogkeeper behind to finish cleaning up the hotel.

**Ugh, sorry for the filler chapter. I meant to upload this yesterday, but work and homework got in the way, so…yeah. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed reading this, and a HUGE shout out to all those who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my story. It means so much to me! :D**

**Please note that the next chapter will probably be the last one because, unfortunately, it is where my vision of Nezumi and Shion ended when I came up with this idea... :(**

**(And to those who were wondering….yes, I DID get Usagi's name from Junjou Romantica because I was too lazy to come up with a name myself XD )**


	9. Chapter 9

**GAH**

**Sorry for the incredibly late upload! D:**

**School was really being a pain in the ass last week, and I didn't have time to write or upload anything with all the papers I had to write, and over the weekend, I decided that I had needed a break from writing ^^;**

**Anywho, here's the final chapter to One More Dance. I hope you enjoy! :D**

"Nezumi, wait!" Shion pleaded as Nezumi half dragged him across the busy street, his arm beginning to feel sore from Nezumi's tight grip. People bumped into the quickly walking pair, and Nezumi harshly shoved anyone who dared step in his way. People who noticed the raging fire in his silver eyes quickly stepped away from the boys, giving them a wide berth in fear of getting hurt.

"Nezumi, you're scaring everyone," Shion said, but was only rewarded with Nezumi tightening his already crushing grip and walking faster. Shion was frightened, and tried to keep up with Nezumi's fast pace. People around them looked curiously at Shion, but didn't bother to help the poor boy out. Shion was confused and frightened. He knew what Dogkeeper did was wrong, but he didn't understand why Nezumi was so pissed off about it.

The journey to their home was not long at all. After Nezumi practically broke the door down in a haste to get in, Shion decided that he had had enough of this.

"Enough!" he yelled, and, with some effort, successfully pulled his arm out of Nezumi's death grip. Nezumi glared at Shion, his cheeks flushed and his eyes an angry, stormy silver. Shion ran out of the house before Nezumi could do anything and stopped just outside of the threshold of the already opened door. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the angry black haired boy with disapproval.

Nezumi sighed impatiently. "Shion, get back inside!" he growled, and reached out a hand to grab the white-haired boy.

"What is with you?" Shion asked, his hands clenched into fists as he backed away from Nezumi's outreached arm. "I know that what Dogkeeper did was wrong, and that you have every right to be angry, but why this rage? There's no reason to be _this_ pissed off about it!" Shion said, his voice rising with every word. Shion realized he was yelling, and his voice faltered as he tried to compose himself.

The raging fire in Nezumi's eyes began to dim. He closed his eyes, his earlier anger melting into shame as he slumped his shoulders and walked away from the door to lean against the nearby wall. There was really no reason to blow up over this—Dogkeeper always did bets like that. But why was he so mad about it? (Well, besides the obvious fact) He looked away as his cheeks began to slowly become crimson with embarrassment at his earlier attitude.

Shion noticed the sudden change in Nezumi's expression, and with the knowing, gentle wisdom he always seemed to have, entered the house and stood in front of the taller boy.

"I'm sorry I got so angry and scared you," Nezumi said after a few moments of silence, startling Shion. Wait. Nezumi was actually apologizing for something he did?

"S'okay," a baffled Shion replied. He had kind of expected Nezumi to just tell him to forget about what happened then storm off to his room and slam the door in Shion's face, so this was very unexpected.

Shion was even more startled when Nezumi pulled him in for a hug.

_Wow, Nezumi must've had a really tough day at work_ Shion thought as he hugged him back. Usually Nezumi was the tough bad-boy that kept his feelings under lock and key, so this sudden vulnerability was a bit scary to Shion.

Not that Shion was complaining, of course. It had indeed been a long day, and he missed the warmth of Nezumi's embrace.

Nezumi sighed and released Shion, an unexpectedly warm look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to greet you in anger like that," he said, gazing into Shion's eyes. He trailed his thumb over Shion's cheek, across the sensitive snakelike scar near his hairline, eliciting a small gasp from Shion. His eyes widened as Nezumi's face slowly started to lean in. "Do you forgive me?" Nezumi asked, his warm breath tickling Shion's lips.

A sudden knock at the door completely ruined the moment, and Nezumi's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I wonder who that is?" Shion asked curiously, ignoring his flushing face and racing heart as he pushed Nezumi away and went over to the door to answer.

"Trick or treat!" Karane and her brother squealed as they waved dirty, dull orange pumpkin buckets that was almost overflowing with candy.

"Aw, you two look so cute!" Shion gushed as he took in the sight of the small children in their costumes. The two kids giggled and ran inside, dragging a pleased Shion with them. Nezumi, feeling suddenly ignored, sighed and stalked to his room.

"I almost forgot that today was Halloween," Nezumi muttered, and went to his room to collect some candy that he had bought a few days earlier. Maybe the little brats wouldn't stay long if he gave them some candy or something. He grabbed two chocolate bars that were slightly past their expiration dates and began to walk back to the room. Surprisingly enough, candy really wasn't hard to come by in West Block, considering how the people inside of the city were supposed to be "healthy" and didn't eat much sugar. He wondered briefly where the two kids got all of the candy, considering how he could count on one hand how many people the children's mother actually trusted, but then decided not to think about it as he saw the children beg Shion to read them a book.

"Alright, trick or treat, now get out," Nezumi grumbled, and tossed the chocolate to the eager kids.

"Thanks Nezumi!" they cried happily and, after giving Shion a quick hug, left the house.

"You didn't have to be so rude," Shion chided softly at Nezumi as the kids left, their happy squeals bouncing about the hallway. Nezumi looked at Shion, an intense look entering his stormy eyes.

"It's been a long day," he said, and stepped closer to Shion. "I want you just to myself now."

"Oh," Shion gulped, not knowing how to respond. Nezumi lifted Shion's chin with his hand and brought his face to Shion's. He pressed his lips softly against Shion and slipped his eyes shut. Shion didn't realize how badly he missed the feeling of Nezumi's lips against his until it actually happened. Shion's eyes slipped shut as he kissed Nezumi back, warm, fluttery feelings stirring to life in his chest. Nezumi cupped the back of Shion's head and brought the boy closer, wanting more of the feel of Shion against him. Shion brought his hand up to Nezumi's chest and pulled the black haired boy closer, his tongue dancing with Nezumi's as Nezumi backed him into the wall and pressed his body against Shion's. Shion groaned as Nezumi stopped kissing his neck in favor of trailing kisses over the scar on his neck. Both boys began to breathe heavily as Nezumi proceeded to trail his hands along Shion's body….

"Trick or treat!" some children called outside of the door, making both boys freeze. After a moment, Nezumi growled loudly and pushed himself away from Shion.

"Go get the door," Nezumi muttered to Shion. "They won't leave until I give them something."

"R-right!" Shion stuttered, his face flushed and his lips bruised from kissing. He ran to the door to greet the children outside as Nezumi went into his room to collect the candy.

"This is why I hate Halloween," Nezumi muttered angrily to himself as he brought the candy to the children outside.

**Once again, a HUGE thanks to all those who faved, followed, and/or reviewed! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that you weren't too disappointed by my lame ending ^^;**

**Anywho, I hope everyone has a safe and fun Halloween, and I hope to see everyone again soon! 3**


End file.
